


Unexpected Fantasies

by Zhenya71



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a snippet that popped into my head. I might expand on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Fantasies

Steve grunted as his back hit the wall hard, her teeth sharp against his collarbone. He shifted, reversing positions easily, more careful about the wall, mindful of his much greater strength. His fingers tangled into her silky hair, tightening and then yanking to bare the supple arch of her throat, and his teeth skimmed soft skin before biting down sharply, careful not to leave any marks. A strong thigh hooked around his hip, and he slid his hand down and then back up, calloused fingers stroking over smooth skin, rucking her skirt up around her hips. He hooked his fingers in her panties and yanked, making her breath hitch and he grinned against her throat, hands catching at her hips and lifting her slightly, her back thudding into the wall hard as he buried himself to the hilt, his own breath hitching sharply.

A sudden, vivid image of Tony pinned up against the wall like this flashed into his mind, his hands leaving bruises on Tony's hips as he rutted into him, and Steve groaned in startled pleasure, his cock jerking hard in reaction. Panting harshly though his teeth, he thrust hard and fast, too aroused to feel much guilt at fantasizing about someone else at the moment, shuddering hard as he came suddenly, viciously, and embarrassingly fast. "Ah, ah, fuck," he gasped, pressing his brow against her shoulder, the imagined sound of Tony's moans ringing in his ears. Still panting, he shifted to thrust again, driving deep, and it only took a handful of thrusts before nails were digging into his shoulders and she was arching hard against him, gasping with her own pleasure.

Steve pushed back from the wall after a moment, taking a few steps back and dropping down on the sofa. She nestled against him for just a few minutes before shifting to ease back, making him hiss as she pushed to her feet and smoothed her skirt back down. "Stay if you want," Steve offered, voice a little raspy. He always offered, even though she never stayed. Natasha leaned down, hand on his shoulder, and kissed him. "I'll see you later," she replied, sounding unruffled herself. "Maybe you'll tell me who you were thinking about." Steve blinked up at her and she smirked at him before turning for the door, picking up her purse from the floor on the way. He watched her go, and then tipped his head back against the sofa. Yeah, no. That wasn't information he was going to share with anyone. Nope.


End file.
